Rangers Back In Time
by ChibiDawn23
Summary: Synopsis: An AU of "Rangers Back in Time I and II." Lord Zedd turns back the clock with the Rock of Time, turning Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Tommy and Kimberly into children…but he doesn't stop there. Six monstrous nightmares are sent to terrify them into never becoming Rangers. Requested by retro mania.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters; they belong to Hasbro. Well, these characters belonged to Saban...you know what? They're not mine.

* * *

_Angel Grove High School_

Rocky DeSantos ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Careful, man, your face'll get stuck that way," Tommy Oliver teased him. The Red Ranger stuck his tongue out at his older friend.

"Maybe it'd give me a good excuse not to do this assignment," Rocky countered. He tapped a hand on his blank, lined piece of paper. "I got nothin'."

Adam Park frowned at him from his left. "Seriously?" He looked down at his own assignment. His paper was already half filled with his neat handwriting. "This has got to be one of the easiest assignments that Miss Appleby has shelled out for us."

"I agree," Billy Cranston nodded, pushing his glasses up on his nose. His own college-ruled lined paper was filled and he was rummaging in his binder for a second page.

Rocky groaned. He looked at Tommy's. Even Tommy had a couple of sentences down on his. "Oh come on," he buried his head in his hands. "Everybody's got something down but me?"

"What's so hard about 'Pick an age and your most memorable experience?'" Adam asked his best friend.

"I've got 17 years to choose from!" Rocky complained, "That's the problem!"

"Uh oh," Aisha Campbell laughed as she and Kimberly Hart set their backpacks on the table next to the boys and pulled their chairs over. "Rocky's in crisis mode!"

Kimberly rested her chin on Tommy's shoulder. "Study session's not going so well?" she whispered.

"Well, not for him," Tommy shrugged. He clapped Rocky on the shoulder. "Come on, man, you're telling me you can't think of _anything_?" He pulled out his notebook, and reread the prompt. "A memorable experience from your childhood that taught you a life lesson."

"So what are _you_ writing about?" Rocky asked him, his voice mostly unintelligible, as his head was still buried in his arms.

Adam and Billy exchanged a look. "What'd he say?" Adam asked.

Aisha grinned. "We probably don't want to know." Kimberly buried her head in Tommy's arm to keep from laughing out loud.

Tommy had heard him, though. "First time my mom enrolled me martial arts," he said. "I learned how important it was to believe in myself."

"Oooh, good one," Kimberly grinned. "Mine's about the first time I fell off the balance beam at a gymnastics meet. It taught me that you always have to finish what you start, even if you want to run away."

"I'm writing about my first CO2 powered Mars Rover design for my first science fair," Billy added. At the blank looks around the table, he explained patiently, "I went through nine different prototypes! I learned perseverance."

"Sure, man," Tommy nodded. "Makes sense." Billy smiled and returned to his paper, his pencil scratching furiously at it.

"Mine's about the first time I tried out for Little League," Aisha told them. "And how you should never be afraid to try something new."

Rocky sighed. "Those are all really good ideas, you guys. I wish I could think of something like that, I'm just drawing a total blank."

"Don't worry, Rocko," Aisha assured him. "You'll think of something."

* * *

238,900 miles away, Lord Zedd watched the study session through Rita's viewing globe, his mouth set in a gleeful smile. "That's _it_," he crowed to his minions, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo. "I'm surprised none of you thought about it before!"

"About what?" Baboo frowned.

"I guess we weren't thinking," Squatt added.

Zedd refrained from rolling his eyes. "That's obvious," he muttered under his breath. His cronies were oblivious. "The Rangers met Zordon as _teenagers_!" When none of his henchmen seemed to get what he was getting at, he sighed and continued, "If we turn back time to when they were _children,_ they'll be powerless!"

He waited a moment. Finally, Goldar spoke up. "Excellent idea, my lord!" he praised Lord Zedd. "But how will we accomplish it?"

Zedd's silver staff glowed a brilliant red-orange, sending a beam of light bursting through space to the planet below. On the viewing globe, where there had once been nothing, now sat a large boulder, pulsating orange, red and yellow. Around it, the flowers that were in full bloom slowly started to shrivel, and close back up, before disappearing into the ground.

"The Rock of Time," Zedd pronounced. "By calling forth it's power, the Earth will spin backwards, and time along with it! Those worthless teens will become ordinary children!"

"Ohhhh…." Squatt and Baboo whispered together. Zedd did roll his eyes this time.

"We will stop them before they can grow up to be Power Rangers!" Goldar realized.

Zedd's tone was smug. "Exactly." He turned to watch Earth, silently spinning in space, waiting for the Rock of Time to take effect. "Soon they won't be writing about their childhood…they'll be _living _it."

* * *

"Adam, what are you writing yours on?" Rocky pumped his friend for information. Study hall had mostly cleared out, leaving just the six Power Rangers at the tables. School had been out for almost a half hour.

Adam ducked his head shyly as he said, "Um, I'm writing about when we moved to Stone Canyon from Korea," he admitted. "I learned that you have to follow your heart to be happy," he added.

"See, these are all good ones," Rocky rested his chin on his fist. "I can't think of anything good."

"The assignment isn't due 'til Friday," Kimberly reminded him. "You've got time to think about it. Speaking of time…" She flipped her wrist so she could check her watch. "It's almost four, no, wait a sec…" she trailed off, frowning.

Tommy looked at her. "Kim? What's up?"

Kimberly held up her watch. The digital readout was counting backwards. 3:50, 3:49, in rapid-fire succession. "Weird, right?" she questioned. "Like, maybe my batteries are dying."

"It's not just your watch." All eyes turned to Billy, who was pointing urgently at the clock above the bookshelves. The hands were spinning counterclockwise.

"What's going on?" Rocky wondered. Then, he gasped. "_Adam_!"

The other five Rangers turned to their Black Ranger, who was _disappearing_ before their eyes!

"Adam!" Tommy reached for him, but his hand went through Adam's arm. He looked down, realized his own body was dematerializing. He locked eyes with Kimberly, his girlfriend fading from view in front of him.

Aisha faded from view, her pencil dropping to the floor. In mere moments, the room was completely empty, save for six chairs pushed away from the table, six backpacks, and a few pencils and pieces of paper sitting silently in the empty space.

* * *

Up on the Moon, Lord Zedd watched the Earth slow, then start spinning in reverse. He nodded triumphantly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What does it look like when you're being erased from your present time? Apparently for me, it looks a lot like The Snap. There I go, mixing fandoms again :D.


End file.
